Never Knew...
Never Knew... is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Saint Teufel district of Grimsdale. Plot By the sunset, The team arrived to the barricades, where the guards saw them and opened the gates and closed them once they got in. Hasuro was sent to the infirmary to help with the injured, while Bruno and Yoyo returned to their duties, leaving Hamilton and Mia alone. Mia asked Hamilton how did they manage to keep the New Olympians away from Saint Teufel, where he took her to a museum which showed statues of the 12 Olympic Gods before her, and revealed that the statues of all the Olympic Gods placed together, protected Grimsdale from monsters being summoned inside the boarders, but weren’t strong enough to avoid having sorcery being practiced there, except in Saint Teufel where the protection spell is pretty strong, so the New Olympians can’t use their powers to capture anyone in here. The two then left the museum, where Julian Edward Ramis approached Hamilton, and told him that he wants to speak to him privately, before being shot in the back of his head and collapsing, leaving Hamilton and Mia shocked. Having many things on his hand, Hamilton called Bruno and Yoyo through his walkie talkie and told them to help Mia in the murder. YOU ARE MIA Mia, Bruno and Yoyo started investigating the murder where they added three people to the suspect list: Vicky Lopez, Ashley Diaz and Greg Gibbs. While recapping the case, Yoyo then received a call from Cynthia Leroux who told her that she captured a New Olympian who broke in the district. The New Olympian who was caught was Clay Banger, also former Tech Expert for the GDPD. Clay and Cynthia were added to the suspect list before the trio continued the investigation and discovered that Julian messed up while helping Greg take care of the injured and that Vicky still haven’t forgiven Julian for killing Hamad. The trio then decided to go to Hamilton’s office to inform him of the progress where they caught him struggling with Ashley. Mia, Bruno and Yoyo calmed down Ashley and spoke to her to see what’s the issue where they learned from her that Hamilton had a one night stand with Julian, before she kicked Hamilton in the crotch and stormed out the office. The trio then went back to investigation and learned that Julian and Cynthia’s husband were sent out of Saint Teufel to grab some supplies where Louis was captured by Galinda’s troops. Furthermore, they found found out that the reason Clay broke in Saint Teufel was to tell a secret to Julian, which he refused to share with the trio. The trip then collected enough evidence to arrest Vicky for the crime. Mia, Bruno and Yoyo were shocked when they learned that their friend was the killer, and knowing she can’t play with them, Vicky admitted to killing Julian straight away, but refused to share her reasons. Vicky was shown to Hamilton, who was heartbroken and begged Vicky to tell him why she did it, where she looked at the floor and then into his eyes telling him “He knows..”. Hamilton understood what she meant, and told the trio to leave his office to speak privately with Vicky, leaving them curious and confused. After Vicky was sent to Hamilton, curious about what Vicky’s motive could be, Mia, Bruno and Yoyo thought there could be a correlation between Julian’s murder and what Clay could have told Julian and decided they should speak to him. Just then, Hasuro came to Mia to tell her that Greg would like to talk to them. Mia and Hasuro went to see what Greg wants to talk about, where he told them that he went to bring some pills for a patient, where he realized that some of the supplies are missing and that he suspects someone from the outside, snuck into the camp and stole medicine from the infirmary. The duo then investigated infirmary where they found a box of supplies and decided to search it to find anything related to the robber and found a note signed by Kelemen telling them to meet him outside the borders (As Iris messages are blocked in S.T). The duo went outside where they saw Kelemen waiting for them, where they demanded that he gives them the supplies and asked him why he wanted to speak with them. Kelemen then told them that Ophelia and Susan sneaked into the dome in order to find out where the New Olympians were hiding their prisoners, and whilst they were doing that, they Iris messaged him and told him that the New Olympians are planning to break into the prison in Los Muertos to free their friends, and told Kelemen to inform the team about that, so they could transport the New Olympian prisoners to Saint Teufel, before it’s too late. Mia, Bruno and Yoyo went to pay Clay a visit, where they talked to him about Vicky’s unknown motive and asked him whether he knew about it, where Clay smirked and revealed that he did, but if they wanted to learn more, they’ve got to find out by themselves. The trio decided to investigate the armory, where Cynthia caught Clay, and unlocked a surveillance camera they found there, which they gave to Rozetta to find a footage of Clay and Julian’s conversation....... YOU ARE NOT MIA Vicky is seen in Hamilton’s office, waiting for him to come and decide what her punishment will be, which she feared may be banishment. She then received a call from him telling her to see him in the exit, where she went to her room to pack some of her valuables and went there, as was shocked to see Hamilton wearing a backpack as if he was the one who’ll leave. Vicky asked him what he was doing, where he told her that he didn’t have the heart to kick her out and hold her accountable for the murder, and so he decided he’ll take the blame instead. Vicky started crying and begged him not go, but Hamilton told her that either she leaves or he and that he’d rather die than let the New Olympians take their hands on her. Hamilton then gave up his leadership for Vicky, and gave her a warm hug, when suddenly he heard the team calling his name. Knowing they must’ve discovered the truth and not wanting to face them, he told Vicky to distract them, while he runs away. Vicky went to speak to the team, who told her they saw a footage of Clay telling Julian that Hamilton killer his father, and that they want to talk go him to know his reason, as they refused to believe that Hamilton’s a murderer. Vicky then explained that 8 years ago, at Saint Fredrick’s middle school rooftop, Hamilton, Hamad and Galinda were messing around, where Edward Ramis, who was supervising the school building caught them. Hamilton started speaking to Principal Ramis, telling him the reason why they were still in the school building, where Galinda blowed a strong wind at their direction making Hamilton push Edward off the rooftop, making him think he murdered Edward. Hamilton already figured out the truth when the team were at Old Valley, but that didn’t change the fact he felt guilty over what happened, since if he hadn’t allowed Hamad to lie to the police about Edward’s death and confessed to what he done, Hamad would have still been alive and Hamida’s death made Hamilton feel even guiltier as he believed if he hadn’t indirectly got her brother killed, his presence would have given her a reason to live. The team then asked Vicky where’s Hamilton, where she told them she was distracting them while he runs away. Summary *'Julian Edward Ramis' Murder Weapon *'Sniper rifle' Killer *'Victoria Lopez' Suspects 209D4CD2-4208-4839-BA0D-74D53DDC6E5B.png|Victoria Lopez DBBBB83B-528A-49B2-9A39-7AD84B77A7C2.png|Ashley Diaz F144F180-A851-4227-AE11-43DD998AA4B8.png|Greg Gibbs (Grimsdale) 5CBC7E7A-E285-4DAA-B8ED-1DB998C4C192.png|Cynthia Leroux AE03AB30-A199-4669-97BC-079FECC9559D.png|Clay Banger (Grimsdale) Quasi-suspects 9F91A72D-1880-42C7-B3B4-236A20FE4817.png|Kelemen Hart FE79BDD0-5CF0-4C15-AAC9-06BEFC3CEE6A.png|Hamilton Laurent Killer’s Profile *The killer is a marksman *The killer eats paprika *The killer does origami *The killer wears pearls *The killer is shorter than 5"6' Trivia *Vicky’s appearance in this case was given to me by Haxx000621, a feelow fanfic writer in this wiki.